Among Stars and Assassins
by G88
Summary: Humanity has finally earned its place among the stars. Unfortunately, they unknowingly bring a thousands of years old war that could rip the entire intergalactic community apart. Chapters will be much longer than the prologue!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night wind whipped through the city, picking up dust and trash as it went. On top the Everest corporate building, two figures could be seen, though both obscured by shadows. It would have appeared that there was a struggle judging by the gun cartridges and blood covering the sky scraper's concrete top. The hooded figure cradled the dying person that seemed to be wearing corporate attire. "You and your brotherhood's schemes end here Templar", the hooded man said. The said Templar smiled an eerie smile with blood dripping from his mouth. "I see you Assassins are as blind as your ancestors", the dead man said weakly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean", demanded the assassin. "You may have killed my brothers and I, but another brotherhood will take our place", he coughed up blood as he continued, "You'll never destroy us, for the Templars are eternal. I suggest you remember that Desmond Miles." With that said, the templar finally slipped into death's embrace. Desmond carefully laid the body down and closed the dead man's eyes. The assassin reached into his robe, pulling out a white feather. He ran it across the templar's wound, painting it with blood. "Eternal huh", the robed man said standing up, "Well that's good", he said, "At least we'll will never be out of a job." With that, Desmond Miles took the assassin's famed leap of faith from 15 stories.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: Wat's up! This is my first crack at fanfiction. If I get flamed oh well! I really like Mass Effect and Assasin's Creed so might as well put them together right? Of course I don't own them they belong to Bioware and Ubisoft. Not like they're gonna waste money and time suing me, but there it is.**

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted". These words have been with the brotherhood since its birth. We strive for peace. We stand for those who cannot stand for themselves. We hide in plain sight and attack with lethal precision, then we are gone without a trace. We will never die for the brotherhood of the Assassin's Creed is eternal.

_Shuttle Port 482_

_New York City_

Blue eyes wandered around the busy port, taking in the sights and sounds. Everyone seemed to have some place to go as people pushed past each other trying to get to their respective shuttle tubes. He really didn't want to be here, but when business beckons what can you do? He scratched the back his head in annoyance running his fingers through his buzz cut hair. "God! What's taking my shuttle so long?" the human said to himself. Crowds were supposed to be his greatest ally, but when you're not in gear walking amongst them, watching them gets dull real fast. He was tempted to sneak on the next shuttle to Illium. That idea was soon squashed by the memory of his master. "Patience is key to our work." the old man had said. The man sighed in defeat, leaning back into cushion of the chair. His musings were suddenly stopped by the distinct sound of the intercom. "Attention travelers Shuttle 20 to Illium now boarding" said the disembodied voice. He sighed in relieve. Hefting his bag, the man started his walk to Shuttle Tube 20 and his uncertain future.

_Eternity_

_Illium_

Matriarch Aethyta stood over the bar top scrubbing it, and looking rather annoyed. " Damn krogan ", she thought, "Can't keep the drink in their mouths instead all over my bar ." She really should have expected as much. Krogans weren't very big on etiquette. The lounge was rather empty at the moment, and the peace and quiet was rather nice. "Excuse Me", said a feminine voice. " Dammit so close!", she thought as she turned and eyed the newcomer. It was a quarian, which was weird due to the fact that the Migrant Fleet wasn't allowed within 100,000 miles of Illium. She was about 5"10 dressed in complete black. "That a fashion statement, or is the Grim Reaper finally here to put me out of my misery", the asari said jokingly. The quarian, unfazed by the matriarch's efforts at humor, slide a data pad over the counter. Aethyta eyed it curiously. It held a picture of a human dressed expensive clothes while smiling with a glass of wine in his hand. "Have you seen this human?', the quarian asked. The asari thought for a second before answering, "Honey, this Illium there tons of humans like that, and personally I can't tell the difference between them." The quarian sighed in disappointment, "Oh well… thanks anyway." The quarian took the data pad nodding respectfully, then leaving. "Finally some quiet", said she to herself, until she heard the unmistakable sound of laughter. "Hey barkeep, I need a round for my 5 friends here!" a man with a group shouted as he sat down in the lounge. She sighed in exasperation. Today was not her day.

"Damn this planet!" Tiana thought frustrated. One would think that, this being an asari planet, one rich human would be easy to find. Unfortunately, this man kept himself well hidden. The aliens on this planet weren't much help. The people here treated her like a beggar or a thieve. Though, she wasn't really surprised. During her pilgrimage on the Citadel, she had to stay at a shelter and feed off of nutrient paste because she couldn't find anyone who would hire a quarian. "Ancestors! That stuff was aweful ", black clad girl thought ruefully. The galaxy didn't trust her kind after unleashing the geth, and especially not after the synthetics' attack on the Citadel. She could feel the strain of walking about two hours on her legs. "A little rest wouldn't hurt", the quarian said to herself. She sat down on one of the many comfortable couches present in the lounge. "Aliens are the most wasteful beings", she thought to herself. Most of the material used to make all this luxurious crap, could have gone to something more useful. She was starting to think most other species were greedy. After all an alien took away something she held dear. "That bosht'et , I'll make him suffer for what he's done", she promised to herself. With a renewed sense of purpose, she rose to her feet. She would not be denied her revenge.

_Shuttle Port_

_Illium_

Cole walked through the shuttle tube with an annoyed look on his face. "Three hours next to that damn baby", he said angrily. Don't get the wrong idea; he loved kids, but hearing one cry for hours on a shuttle really gets on one's nerves. He walked into the shuttle port with his bag slung over his shoulder. Though not as crowded as the one on earth , this port still had the same hustle and bustle atmosphere, but with more 'suits' as his friend, Terry, liked to call them. "Well, might as well have a look around", he said to no one in particular. The human trekked through the port quickly, considering the fact Customs on Illium was joke. Exiting the shuttle port, he was met with an astonishing view. The city was enormous. "Dammit! That makes my job ten times harder", he thought frustrated. The man stood in contemplation for a bit. He needed to start somewhere where things got around. Suddenly, a light bulb popped on in his head. "The bar would be a perfect place to start", he said out loud. Cole strolled past the many merchant kiosks, seeing many aliens and humans purchasing goods and haggling. After a bit of a walk, he finally came upon what he was looking for. "Eternity, how original", he said sarcastically. The human walked into the bar, and was met with smell of cigarettes and alcohol. "God you'd think after two thousand years people would realize this stuff is bad for you", the man said choking through a cloud of smoke. Cole peered through the haze of toxic cloud. Behind the bar sat an asari reading a data pad intently. "Hello", the human said trying to get her attention. The asari let out a sigh saying, "Hi, I'm Aethyta, welcome to Eternity how may serve you." "Uh… yeah I need information", Cole said a little put off. For someone in the service industry, she doesn't seem to know how to make a person feel welcome. "Sure, I'll see if I can't answer your questions honey", she said with a tired smirk. "Do you know a man by the name of Augustino Aldo?", he asked politely. Aethyta thought for a moment before her face showed signs of recognition. "Yeah, heard about him he's supposed to be the newest arms tycoon to hit Illium", she said, "But I never really saw what he looks like." So people know who he is, that could make things easier. "Could you tell me where I could find him", Cole asked politely. She gave him confused look before asking, "Honey, what's a kid like you doing looking for a guy like that?" "Oh, let's just say he's friend of the family", he said with serious look in his eyes. Aethyta shivered involuntarily. The look he given wasn't that of young man, but the look of a cold blooded killer. "I hear he has a penthouse on the top floor of tower 6", the bartender told him. The young man's expression changed to that of a smile. "Thanks for information", he said before walking away. He got halfway until something struck him as odd. "Excuse me", he said turning back toward the bar tender, "Not that I don't appreciate the information, but how did a bartender get this info?" She smiled, "You'd be surprised the stories some of these humans tell when they're drunk, besides intelligence is a vital part of being a matriarch." Cole looked at the asari strangely saying, "A matri-what?" The asari's eyes bugged. What creature in the entire galaxy had not ever heard of an asari matriarch? Something told Cole it would be a long explanation, which he didn't have time for. "Well thanks anyway", he said leaving a stunned asari at the bar.

_Illium_

_Tower 6_

After a long search Tiana finally found a lead. A salarian architect had identified the man in the picture as Augustino Aldo. Apparently, the guy had done some contracting on his penthouse on top of tower 6. At the front door were two guards, mercenaries probably. Though, their armor wasn't something she had seen before. They wore gear completely white with a large red cross on their chests. She had seen many humans with that symbol on necklaces, books, and statues, but never really found the meaning behind it. The quarian stops in front of them, taking a deep breath, she calmly says "I'm here to see Mr. Aldo" The two men looked at her, and then each other. Finally the one on the right smirked saying to the other man, "È questo il boss' nuova prostituta di s?" The other man laughed, then looked her up and down with a perverted look. "Naturalmente, deve essere", he said with his eyes still on her. The man on the right turned to her saying, "Go right on in", opening the door for her. It surprised her how easy it was to get in, but she hated the look that guy gave her. It was like he was undressing, or unsuiting as the case maybe, with his eyes. She walked into a lavish lobby with trees, couches, and even a cafe. "Keelah! Does every building on this damn planet have to be a waste resources", she thought angrily in her head. Walking up to the desk she was greeted by a pretty asari receptionist. "How may I help you", the blue skinned alien asked politely. "I'm here to see Mr. Aldo", the quarian said in neutral voice. The asari looked at her for a moment then pointed to the elevator saying, "Just take the elevator to the top floor." "Thanks", black clad girl said making her way to the automatic door. It must have been her mind playing tricks on her, but she was sure she heard the receptionist mutter 'slut' under her breath. She entered the elevator, pressing the button for the 20th floor. Within a minute, she could feel the pull upward signaling her ascent. The ride upwards probably lasted only a few moments, but to her it lasted forever. She would finally give her squad mates and her father what they deserved. Her heart stopped as the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors, suddenly, split apart revealing a dazzling room. There were many paintings of what she knew be angels and humans in robes. There were sculptors everywhere, most depicting humans in battle. Then her eyes fell upon a desk smack dab in the middle of the room. Behind the desk was chair with its back turned to her. She took a few steps until a heavily accented voice called out from behind the desk, "I suggest you hold it right there." Tiana froze in shock. Suddenly she felt two sets of arms seize her by her arms. "What am I supposed to make of this", said the arms dealer as he turned his chair around to reveal his suited body and bearded face. "A mysterious quarian girl gets past my security, posing as a call girl", the human said smiling evilly. Tiana was stunned. They thought she was a whore. "No you bosht'et", she growled out, "I came here to take revenge for what you took from me!" Aldo seemed confused by this, "What could I have possibly taken from you?" She again was shocked he didn't remember. "You don't remember? You killed my entire squad including my father", she said in a rage. The human seemed to think for a minute until recollection hit him. "Oh, that quarian salvage team that stumbled upon my iridium mines", the man remembered. "So that quarian was lying when he said there was nobody else", the dealer of death smiled that evil smile, "Sorry couldn't have anyone telling the Alliance about those mines." The human strode over to her, taking his finger and lifting up her chin. "Now thanks to you I don't have to worry about loose ends", he said removing his hand, then reaching into coat pocket pulling out a pistol. "Keelah! This is it", she thought to herself closing her eyes, "I'm sorry everyone! I'm sorry father" Eyes closed, Tiana vas Raya waited for her death. Suddenly, she heard wisping sound and then the unmistakable noise of metal going through armor and hitting flesh. The quarian opened her eyes seeing Aldo with a frightened expression on his face. She looked to side to see one her captors had a knive sticking into his chest, and looking to the other side the other had a knive in the same place. She felt both letting go of her arms as she fell to her knees, and as they fell on their backs dying. She could hear the sound of muttering in a different language. She looked up to the arms dealer as he muttered, "Esso can' la t è", over and over again. Finally, Aldo walked over to the body of his dead guard. The human removed the knive from the dead man's chest. Running his hand along it he inspected it. Then he turned to Tiana with crazed look. "You! Your working with them aren't you", he said while grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her. "No I'm not working with anyone", she said as he threw her on her butt. "Don't lie to me you little whore", he said pointing a shaky finger at the quarian. It was then that Tiana saw white in the upper part of her peripheral vision. Looking up she was shocked to find a human in white robe above them, stationed on the ceiling. Aldo followed her gaze looking up only to see what he feared most right above him. With that, the human let go as he fell on top of the arms dealer's back, pinning him to the ground. There was 'schink' sound as a blade appeared out of the cloaked man's sleeve. He stabbed the blade down between the shoulder and neck permanently ending the Augustino Aldo's, the dealer of death, reign of terror. Tiana stared as human lifted his head locking their eyes. Even through his hood, she could see those beautiful blue eyes. By looking into those orbs she could see that there was something different about him, but she reminded herself she was looking into the eyes of a killer, the eyes…of an Assassin.

**Finally, got the first one done. I really should start writing it down on paper, it might make me little faster so I don't make the people who want to read it wait. If any of you see anything wrong with my grammar, feel free to tell me. I only ask that you be civil about it. Most of all review and tell me what you think. I do want your input. I could use some help with romance. I'm not so good with that. **


End file.
